The Fifth Marauder
by Lilo Moony
Summary: Julie Grenock, a thirteen year old Gryffindor, tells of her adventures with the Marauders and of her relationship with Remus Lupin
1. Julie Grenock

The Fifth Marauder

*All settings of this story and almost all of the characters belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling*

            "Hey Julie…watch this!" A dark haired boy with glasses projected a piece of spit into the air and caught it again with no effort. 

            "Oh yeah," said laughing. I pushed dark brown hair back and proceeded to perform the same task as James, the dark haired boy, had done. 

            "Nice…for a girl," said a tall boy with shoulder length black hair. 

            "Think you could do it better Sirius?" I taunted, enjoying ever minute of it. He drew back to meet my challenge, but before he could a slightly shorter boy with tope colored hair with grey patches grabbed his shoulder. "That is so disgusting Sirius!" he started fatherly. "How old are we, really? Last time I checked it was 13."

            Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, thirteen was a perfectly normal age for goofing around. Sounds like someone's a bit cranky," he said in a taunting voice. "Is it that time of the month, Moony?"

            Moony, or Remus, just rolled his eyes and returned to his business-like mode. "Come on…we're going to be late to potions."

            My name is Julie Grenock, I am a thirteen year old witch and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I belong to the Gryffindor house, one of the four houses of Hogwarts, with my friends James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and my boyfriend Remus Lupin. They call themselves the Marauders, and they are practically school legends in tricks and mischief, mostly James and Sirius. These guys are my best friends in the whole world, if fact I am an honorary marauder.

 I met the guys last year after Remus and I started going out. We hit off right away. They seamed to like me because I'm almost as mischievous as them. I say almost because although I have had my fair share of detentions, Remus's calm nature seamed to work on me faster then them.

The dim light of the hallways glistened on my hair as the "marauder parade", as a Ravenclaw (another house at Hogwarts) once put it, strode down the hallway. Remus and I, hand in hand, followed by James, who floofed his hair every time he saw a pretty girl, then Sirius who was on a sharp look out for something, and then the short, plump, mousy-haired Peter, who had just joined us. As we made our way down to the dungeons for Potions class, Remus squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

"Is it the pain again?"

"Yes, but I'm learning to ignore it."

"Remus this has been going on for months. You should really see the nurse."

"I have. She said its nothing…I just must be growing." 

He turned away from me and tugged me along. I knew he was lying to me. What was really wrong? 


	2. Getting James A Girlfriend

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's some more for you J

-Lilo Moony

            Professor Samequil droned on and on today. I sat slouched in my chair as the professor showed some Slytherin girl on the other side of the room how to create todays assignment. 

"Julie!" someone yelled at me. I snapped around and looked at Lily Evans, who was sitting next to me. "I need those hamstring tails. Did you finish cutting them?" Lily's bright green eyes seemed to eat away at me. I looked at the half cut tails then at her. She was steeming now. 

"Sorry," I said, half meaning it. "I guess I was daydreaming." 

"About Remus?" she asked, half interested.

"Yeah. I can't help it."

"That's alright, he's your boyfriend. I totally understand. But I can't understand how you could deal with his friends."

I picked up the knife and began cutting the tails. "You mean Sirius, James, and Peter?" 

"Yes," she said. "Especially that big-headed James Potter, the high and mighty Quidditch seeker."

"It's funny you should mention James," I said slyly. I couldn't help stirring up trouble…but this was definitely the perfect time to get James a girlfriend. Then maybe he wouldn't tell me how lonely he was anymore. You see, James is one of those people who needs affection. If one person can give it too him, he's alright. But if he can't get that kind of attention, he starts trying to find it himself, usually by flirting. 

"What about him?" asked Lily after a short pause. 

"Well, you know…he rather fancies you." 

"Ugh, are you serious?" Her face turned whiter than I had ever seen it. She tossed her red hair out of her eyes.

"Yes. He really fancies you. He said that he would give up any girl he ever dated just to have one date with you."

"Aww…that's so sweet." Her face turned hard again, "No, I don't care. He is so mean and arrogant. He's so awful to poor Severus and, and…"

"…and all of it is to impress you…" I said quietly. She turned her back towards me and gather up the remaining ingredients. "Well," she said quietly. "He' d better try something better than that."

Potions ended and I gathered up my books and found Remus. He and I had Runes next, while James had Arithmancy, and Sirius and Peter had Divination. As we all split, promising to meet in the Great Hall for lunch, Remus grabbed my hand. "How did yours and Lily's crying drought come out?" he asked in a caring voice.

"It was ok," I replied. "But our conversation was much better than the potion."

"What did you talk about," he asked interested; his gray eyes lit up.

"James."

"You didn't…" he said softly.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't…" I said slyly again.   
"Oh Julie…what did she say?" 

"She pretty much said that she wouldn't even consider going out with him if he didn't become nicer." 

"Well, shrinking his ego will be like having me catch the snitch against the Hufflepuff seeker." 

I smiled, " Well, I'm glad to see that you don't think its impossible."

He squeezed my hand and smiled as we walked into the Runes room and picked up our Rosetta stone replicas. 


End file.
